


oh, fish sticks!

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Social Media, Texting, idek what this is, my sense of humor is broken so uhh, this prob isn't gonna be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat March Day 8 - TextingLa'gaan gets added to his first superhero group chat. Chaos ensues.
Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	oh, fish sticks!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what this is but uhh hope you enjoy? Marinette is the one in blue in case that isn't clear.
> 
> I'm aware group chats don't have a typing indicator but they're for effect so just go with it loll

6 People  
  
**Tim** added La'gaan to the conversation. **Today** 9:02 PM  
Tim  
Okay, I think this is everyone.  
looks about right to me!  
Tim  
Don’t forget to meet at the Zeta-Tubes at 11 sharp.  
And bring those magic communicators Mari gave us. They're crucial to the mission.  
Jason  
Whatever you say, chief 🤩  
**Today** 9:06 PM  
La'gaan  
So this is it?  
Seems kinda boring to me.  
I heard these chats were supposed to be fun.  
Damian  
Who invited the sewer fish?  
Chloé  
pfft  
La’gaan  
Who let this chum out of the nursery?  
Jason  
danggg  
Damian  
I think Pennyworth deserves a vacation right about now.  
How do fish sticks for dinner sound?  
Chloé  
Whatever happened to combating animal cruelty?  
Damian  
I can make an exception just this once.  
Tim  
...rip  
**Today** 9:15 PM  
La’gaan  
HLEP  
YORU BROTHE RIS CRAYZ  
Chloé  
hlep  
Jason  
crayz  
La’gaan  
SHTUUP  
TIM  
HELP EM  
Tim  
no can do  
La’gaan  
YAPSIGICLYNGAGDOLE  
Chloé  
what is that even supposed to say?  
Jason  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
…it’s been almost five minutes  
do you think he’s okay??  
Jason  
eh  
he'll be fine  
**Today** 9:21 PM  
La'gaan  
I have successfully caught the fish.  
Chloé  
haha nice  
Tim  
Okay but you’ll let him go eventually right?  
We do have a mission to complete.  
...right??  
DAMIAN  
Jason  
rip lagoon boy  


6 People  
  
**Today** 9:34 PM  
Chloé  
...how did la’gaan get his hands on a phone  
or should i say fins  
webs??  
magic?  


**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you are curious, the unintelligible thing La'gaan said to Tim was "you fucking asshole."
> 
> Also, I did intentionally have Damian type from La'gaan's phone, so sorry if that part was confusing!


End file.
